


Now Put Your Hands Up (tumblr ficlet)

by lesbiananglerfish



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Beyonce - Freeform, Gen, and ends up learning the single ladies dance, basically michelle obama asks steve to help promote fitness, he is not ashamed by the ensuing viral video, michelle obama - Freeform, set between avengers and winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiananglerfish/pseuds/lesbiananglerfish
Summary: Steve had turned down most of the promotional stuff people asked him to be a part of, but there was no way he would say no to the First Lady.





	Now Put Your Hands Up (tumblr ficlet)

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is inspired by that one tumblr post about Steve doing promotional videos for Michelle Obama. Everyone wanted a fic so i wrote them one. I hope no one else did or this would be awkward.

Ever since Steve Rogers had been pulled out of the arctic and Captain America was revived, the phone had been ringing off the hook. Anyone and everyone was trying to make Steve the face of whatever it was they were promoting. So when the White House called, it wasn’t particularly surprising. The request, however, no one saw coming. 

The list seemed to grow faster than Steve could consume whatever media was recommended to him, but he was making his way through the important parts. Music was easy because he could be doing whatever else and listen at the same time. A lot of the music recommended to him was made sometime between when he went and when he woke up, but when Natasha had walked in on him furrowing his brow at the experimental 80s band a shield agent had excitedly recommended, she sighed loudly.

“I get that you’re catching up, but if you want to know what music is like /now/, this is what you should be listening to.” 

The new track started, up-tempo and smooth as a woman’s voice rang over it. 

“You know how to use YouTube, old man?” 

Steve rolled his eyes.

“Sass. Then you need to watch every Beyoncé music video. Don’t put it on your list, just do it now.” Natasha exited as suddenly as she entered. 

Seeing as he had the afternoon free anyways, it didn’t seem wise to disobey a direct order.

So when the official Captain America PR team™ called Steve to tell him that the First Lady wanted his help for an effort involving teaching children to be healthy, they’d been surprised when the captain had cut them off to say he knew who Beyoncé was and he’d be happy to do whatever Mrs. Obama had in mind. 

Which, in retrospect, may not have been the best choice for his dignity. Because here he was on the front lawn of the White House in full Captain America regalia about to attempt to learn the Single Ladies dance from Beyoncé herself. When he’d first shown up and a staffer had explained the idea for a promotional video to be released after the event, Steve briefly considered refusing. He did, however, know better than to turn down the First Lady and the woman who was essentially American royalty. 

It was a very different sort of dancing than what Steve had known but he could at least remember what he was supposed to be doing, even if his body didn’t quite want to move that way. The USO shows had paid off. Of course, he was nothing compared to Michelle nailed every dance move, so much so that Steve wondered if she already knew that dance. 

When the video was released the next day, Natasha had laughed until she cried and put on the video every time he walked into the room. She had expected him to be embarrassed by the whole thing, but instead he’d calmly asked if she would like to learn the dance. There wasn’t a single thing on earth that could make Natasha turn down having Steve Rogers teach her the dance to Single Ladies. 

So a few months later after the fall of shield, Sam wondered about the video, which just about everyone with an internet connection had seen, but never brought it up. Steve and Nat were lounging in Sam’s living room when Nat suddenly got the biggest grin on her face. 

“Hey Sam, you wanna see something that’s gonna blow your mind?” 

“Please god leave my walls intact,” 

Natasha rolled her eyes and grabbed Steve’s arm to pull him up so he was standing. She pressed a button on her phone and a familiar intro began to play. Steve laughed and stood beside her, and they immediately kicked into the dance. 

“Ohhhhh my god this is the best day of my life!” Sam managed to breathe out through peals of laughter.


End file.
